1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to car seat head rest, and more particularly to a car seat head rest with built-in screen having a central control provides both the synchronizing mode and the discrete mode such that either one or more functions can be operated by the central control at different screen monitors to meet the entire passenger's need.
2. Description of Related Arts
Every car nowadays has a car seat head rest installed on its car seat. A conventional head rest for car seat comprises a head pillow and two parallel supporting rods downwardly extended from the head pillow to slidably engage with two retention slots of the car seat. Accordingly, as different car models have different sizes of car seat, a specific dimensioned head rest might be tailor-made for the specific car seat. In other words, the distance between the two supporting rods of the head rest must match with a distance between the two retention slots of the car seat. Therefore, the driver cannot selectively switch the head rest from one car to another car.
In addition, most cars are modified to build a LCD screen at the rear side of the head rest for entertainment. However, the LCD screen must be incorporated with the original manufactured head rest. Since the original manufactured head rest is mainly made for supporting the head of the driver, the LCD screen does not provide any rigid frame structure to support LCD screen. In other words, such head rest which has the LCD screen often has problem with the LCD screen damaging from vibration and external shocks as the vehicle experience obstacles along the road. This happens because the supporting frame which holds the LCD screen provides a lot of freedom for the LCD screen to move around inside the head rest and thus damaging the electronic components of the LCD screen.
The conventional display screen usually built-in the rear side of the head pillow and can mostly operate by the driver. The driver is not only focus on driving, but also needs to operate the central control to adjust the program showing on the display screen. For example, when the driver tries to change the function on the monitor, more than half of their attention is focus on adjusting the function. It is really dangerous and may cause a lot of car accident.
Furthermore, the conventional display screen can usually operate limited function, and all the people in the car are required to see the same video or the same music. For example, even though there are some cars having more than one display screens, the display screen can only operate one function at a time. The function of the car seat head with built-in screen is not suitable for everyone's need. Different people have different interests and desires when they stay in the car. For example, younger people may prefer to play computer games and watch DVDs while sitting within the car. On the other hand, a middle aged person may prefer to watch TV or surf the internet. The function of the conventional car seat head with a built-in screen only focuses on watching DVDs. Thus, the existing car seat head with built-in screen cannot satisfy the current needs of both younger and middle aged people.